Obiecaj mi
by YamiGaia
Summary: Dwójka egzorcystów i zamieć śnieżna, która może pomóc odkryć prawdziwe uczucia. Yullen. Rozdział drugi: Jak poradzić sobie z bólem reinkarnacji, gdy tylko jeden pamięta...?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Gaia i Erissan z tej strony :3 Dwie mroczne autorki, które zdecydowały napisać trochę angstu... Endżoy...

- Wszystko w porządku, Kanda?

- Che.

Błękitnooki złapał szybko za dłonie bruneta i przyciągnął je do siebie.

- Widzisz? Masz strasznie zimne i sine dłonie. Może powinieneś ubrać się w coś cieplejszego, albo...

Starszy ściągnął brwi z irytacją.

- Puszczaj idioto. Nie potrzebuję niańki - warknął, wyrywając ręce z uścisku chłopaka - Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a pożegnasz się z głową - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, piorunując białowłosego spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zabijać. Mimo wszystko na Allena zdawało się nie działać - egzorcysta uparcie patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

- Nie zachowuj się jak uparty osioł! - wykrzyczał odrobinę zbyt histerycznie. - Naprawdę nie wyglądasz najlepiej!

- To nie twoja sprawa, moyashi. Zajmij się własnym życiem i nie wtrącaj się w moje.

Nie zważając na protesty ze strony Walkera, Yuu odwrócił się tyłem do niego i wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia z hotelu, klnąc przy tym pod nosem i rzucając mordercze spojrzenia w stronę każdego, kogo napotkał.

Na dworze panował tnący mróz. Malownicze zaspy śniegu naturalnie wtapiały się w krajobraz pełen nagich drzew. Kanda nie zdążył odejść kilku kroków od wejścia do budynku, w którym zatrzymał się razem z moyashim, gdy czarno-biała smuga skoczyła mu na plecy, przewracając w zaspę. Próbując wypluć z ust biały puch, poczuł jak ktoś zawiązuje mu na szyi coś długiego i miękkiego... Coś, co po podniesieniu głowy i bliższych oględzinach okazało się czerwonym, puchowym szalikiem.

- Nie waż się tego zdjąć - zagroziła osoba siedząca mu okrakiem na biodrach.

- Moyashi... - syknął czarnowłosy, próbując zrzucić z siebie delikwenta. Niestety z marnym skutkiem. Skończyło się to tak, że Kanda mocniejszym szarpnięciem przewrócił białowłosego na ziemię, lądując na nim. Walkerowi ewidentnie nie podobała się ta pozycja - zrzucił z siebie starszego, ten pociągnął go za mundur... I tak w kółko... Dla osoby patrzącej z boku zachowywali się jak małe dzieci turlające się w śniegu.

- Kanda, wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej - mruknął Allen po kolejnej sesji turlania się. - Lepiej wróćmy do środka.

- Zapomnij, nie mam zamiaru spędzić z tobą ani minuty dłużej - Yuu najwidoczniej chciał coś dotać, lecz przeszkodził mu w tym nagły atak kaszlu. Spojrzał na rękę i zaklął cicho, po czym wsunął ją nerwowo do kieszeni kurtki. Wstał z ziemi, a następnie rzucił białowłosemu zirytowane spojrzenie.

- To idziemy, czy nie?

- Hę? - niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się lekko ze zdziwienia. - Skąd ta nagła zmiana zdania? Ej Kanda, czekaj!

Kanda nie zwolnił, ani nie zaczekał. Kiedy dopadł łazienki i zamknął drzwi, dopiero po chwili usłyszał, że Allen wpadł do pomieszczenia. Prychnął cicho pod nosem, zdejmując z szyi przeklęty szalik. Szybko odkręcił wodę. Czuł nadchodzący atak paskudnego kaszlu, który męczył go już od jakiegoś czasu i nie potrzebował dodatkowych pytań białowłosego, więc wygodniej było po prostu zagłuszyć ewentualne dźwięki. Nagle chwycił za brzeg umywalki, spazmatycznie zginając się w pół. Odruchowo przyłożył rękę do ust, by po chwili poczuć wykrztuszoną, ciepłą i lepką krew, leniwie spływającą w dół, do brzegu dłoni.

- Cholera - warknął, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie było to bynajmniej z powodu widoku krwi, gdyż tą oglądał prawie codziennie.

Cofnął się o parę kroków i zsunął po pokrytej lodowatymi kafelkami ścianie. Opadł na ziemię oddychając ciężko.

- Szlag by cię trafił, moyashi - wyszeptał bardziej do siebie, niż do młodszego chłopaka.

Po dłuższej chwili powoli wstał, podszedł do umywalki i zaczął zmywać krew z twarzy i rąk. Zamrugał parę razy, widząc jak obraz powoli się mu rozmywa przez oczyma.

- Kanda! Oi, Kanda! - krzyknął Walker, waląc w drzwi do łazienki. Mimo nieznośnego szumu wody płynącej z kranu słyszał przytłumione kaszlenie starszego egzorcysty.

- Kanda, wszystko w porządku? - rzucił nieco ciszej, gdy jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk zakręcanego kurka. Kilka ciężkich kroków odbijających się echem po kafelkach, a potem łomot upadającego ciała. Allen nawet przez ułamek sekundy się nie zastanawiał, gdy aktywował swoje Innocence, by łatwiej wyważyć drzwi. Ciemnooki leżał na podłodze, a luźno spięte włosy rozsypały się dookoła jego bladej twarzy niczym bazaltowa smuga.

Błękitnooki natychmiast rzucił się w stronę Kandy.

- Szlag by to – syknął do siebie, przerażony.

Podniósł ciało czarnowłosego i powoli wyniósł je z łazienki, kierując się w stronę łóżka. Kiedy położył Yuu na pościeli, zbiegł na dół do recepcji.

Przeskakując co drugi stopień dopadł parteru. Właściciel zajazdu widząc jego pośpiech i przestraszoną minę natychmiast spytał, co się stało. Po krótkim, pełnym zająknięć wyjaśnieniu zaoferował, że sam zadzwoni po lekarza, każąc egzorcyście wracać na górę. Odrobinę uspokojony Allen spełnił polecenie. Usiadłszy na krześle obok łóżka obserwował jak klatka piersiowa starszego unosi się i opada w nierównym oddechu, dłonie drżą. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się widzieć go w takim stanie.

- Oby ten lekarz szybko przyjechał. Masz się trzymać do tego czasu, rozumiesz?

Poprawił nerwowo włosy i przygryzł wargę. Siedział tak przez długi czas, co chwila rzucając zniecierpliwione spojrzenie w stronę zegara.

- Nie panikuj – mruknął cicho. – To, że jedzie on tutaj już ponad półgodziny nic nie znaczy. Zaraz powinien być.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Allen szybko zeskoczył z krzesła i pobiegł otworzyć. Na progu stał właściciel zajazdu z nietęgim wyrazem twarzy.

- Doktor nie przyjedzie. Zawieja permanentnie zasypała drogi.

- Jaka zawie... - zaczął chłopak, obracając głowę w stronę okna. Faktycznie na dworze szalał wiatr niosący ze sobą tumany śniegu. Dziwne. Nie zauważył... Mimowolnie przeniósł wzrok na nieruchomo leżącego na łóżku Kandę.

- Nie martw się, zajmiemy się twoim kompanem - wtrącił mężczyzna, chcąc udobruchać Walkera.

Białowłosy tylko patrzył zmartwiony jak grupa ludzi, w tym także właściciel, sprawdzają puls bruneta, następnie nakrywając go ciężkim kocem. Jedna z pomagająca w tym kobiet przyniosła apteczkę, z której wyciągnęła nieznane Allenowi przyrządy.

- Nie wygląda to najlepiej – stwierdziła po przebadaniu pacjenta. – Nie znam się na tym za dobrze, ale najwidoczniej twój przyjaciel ma poważne problemy z płucami.

Walker zamrugał kilka razy zanim dotarło do niego, co usłyszał.

- Ale da się coś zrobić, prawda?

- O to trzeba by spytać kompetentną osobę - odpowiedziała kobieta, z powrotem pakując wszystkie rzeczy - Gdyby coś się działo, zawołaj mnie albo właściciela - dodała, po czym wraz ze wszystkimi opuściła pokój. Allenowi nie podobała się cisza, która zaległa. Była dziwnie ciężka, niemal huczała. Walker potarł oczy, czując lekki swędzenie. O nie, nie będzie przecież płakał...!

- Baka moyashi - usłyszał ni to szept ni warknięcie.

- Allen de... - zaczął odruchowo, nagle urywając. Zamrugał ze zdumieniem, spoglądając na Kandę. Brunet rzucał mu poirytowane, ledwo przytomne spojrzenie.

- Kanda, żyjesz!

- Nie, rozmawiasz z trupem – burknął Yuu. – Kretyn.

Białowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko, ignorując wypowiedź partnera.

- Nie strasz mnie tak, Bakanda – mruknął radośnie.

Kanda przewrócił oczyma, cicho prychając.

- A co, martwiłeś się moyashi?

- O-oczywiście, że nie! - zaparł się Walker, rzucając mu rozeźlone spojrzenie. Humor zmieniał mu się jak w kalejdoskopie...

- Baka - w głosie bruneta słychaė było lekką nutę zmęczenia. Allen zamruga%S5 krótko, przyglądając się leżącemu z większą uwagą niż dotychczas.

Przekręcił lekko głowę, obserwując z zaskoczeniem jak starszy powoli próbuje wstać z łóżka.

- Gdzie idziesz?

Yuu tylko warknął coś pod nosem i nie zwracając większej uwagi na słowa Allena, ominął go i przeszedł się przez cały pokój.

- Nie zamierzam tutaj zostać - burknął po chwili. - Nie próbuj mnie zatrzymywqć, moyashi.

Albinos zmarszczył brwi, wstając z krzesła.

- Żaden pieprzony moyashi nie będzie mi rozkazywał! - szarpnął się z dosyć marnym skutkiem. Był osłabiony.

- Puszczaj - syknął, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Allen najwidoczniej nic sobie nie robił z jego niezadowolenia. Przy odpowiednio mocnych pociągnięciach zaprowadził go z powrotem do łóżka. Gdy Kanda znów próbował uciec, chwycił go za nadgarstki, przyszpilając samuraja do pościeli.

- Uspokój się, bo cię zwiążę!

Przez następne parę chwil wymieniali się morderczymi spojrzeniami.

- Pójdziesz sobie kiedyś? – syknął Yuu.

- Jeśli nie będziesz próbować uciekać.

- Che.

Walker puścił nadgarstki bruneta i odsunął się o parę kroków. Widząc, że Kanda leży spokojnie skierował się do łazienki rzucając przy okazji, że zaraz wróci.

- Che. Jakby mnie to obchodziło - mruknął do siebie Kanda, poprawiając ułożenie głowy na poduszce. Idiota moyashi oczywiście nie zwrócił uwagi na jego wygodę. "A z resztą... czemu miałby..." - pomyślał. Jego uszu dobiegł odgłos płynącej wody i przytłumiony głos Walkera.

- Moyashi śpiewa pod prysznicem? - powiedział na głos, żeby lepiej zrozumieć sens zdania. – Nieważne.

Przymknął oczy i przykrył się kołdrą.

- Im szybciej zasnę, tym szybciej to wszystko się skończy.

***

Otworzył lekko jedno oko. W ciemności ledwo dostrzegł zarys Allena leżącego na podłodze. Spał.

- Che, idiota - szepnął Kanda do siebie.

Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do wieszaka. Zdjął płaszcz, nałożył go na siebie, a po chwili najciszej jak potrafił otworzył drzwi. Opuścił pokój, a następnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Pracownicy zajazdu najwyraźniej byli już dawno po pracy. Nigdzie nikogo nie było, a w całym korytarzu paliło się tylko jedno małe światełko.

Yuu odetchnął, wiedząc, że gdyby natrafił na kogokolwiek, ten natychmiast powiedziałby o tym Walkerowi, co skomplikowałoby jego sytuację.

Sprawdził drzwi wejściowe - zamknięte. "Cholera" - zaklął mentalnie, rozglądając się po słabo oświetlonym przedsionku. Jedno z okien było uchylone - ktoś chyba go nie domknął... Brunet uśmiechnął się kątem ust, zwinnie wyskakując na zewnątrz.

Nagły podmuch wiatru sypnął mu śniegiem w twarz, na moment oślepiając. Kanda otarł oczy brzegiem rękawa. Tak, teraz musiał tylko znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce...

***

- Głupie sny – wyjęczał tymczasem Walker. Zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie otrzymał żadnego złośliwego komentarza na ten temat. Odwrócił się do tyłu.

– Kanda, żyjesz? Hę, Kanda…?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, uderzył z ca%S5ej siły dłonią w twarz.

- Głupi Allen! Zapomniałeś za}knąć drzwi od pokoju. Cholera.

Zerwał się z łóżka i w pośpiechu ubrał się.

Tymczasem Kanda przemierzał zaspę po zaspie, uważając, by się nie przewrócić. Perspektywa całego przemoczonego płaszcza stanowczo nie była zachęcająca.

"No nareszcie" - przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy ujrzał ciemną linię lasu, wyraźnie kontrastującą z bielą śniegu. Gdy wszedł między drzewa, wiatr dotąd mocno szarpiący jego ubraniem, widocznie zel5C5ał.

- Szlag by to – zaklął, potykając się o wystający korzeń. Chcąc utrzymać równowagę złapał mocno za gałąź, pociągnął ją, a po chwili został przykryty przez wielkie tumany śniegu.

- Gorzej być nie mogło. Pieprzona pogoda.

Allen szybko obiegł cały budynek - niestety, nigdzie ani śladu Kandy. Białowłosy przygryzł wargę ze zdenerwowaniem, wyglądając przez okno. Wyszedł w taką śnieżycę...? Chłopak naciągnął na głowę kaptur płaszcza, po czym wyszedł. Wiatr niemiłosiernie szarpał nim, gdy wołał starszego egzorcystę po imieniu i jak szalony biegł przed siebye, od czasu do czasu zwalniając, by złapać tchu i rozejrzeć się.

- Gdzie on mógł pójść? – wydyszał.

Zwrócił głowę w stronę lasu i po chwili uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Od razu rzucił się między drzewa, biegnąc coraz szybciej i szybciej. Był pewny, że to właśnie tam schował się Yuu, bo niby gdzie indziej?

"Hm? Zdawało mi się, czy słyszałem kroki...? Nieważne." - pomyślał Kanda, upadając przy drzewie o szerokim pniu, który niemal całkowicie osłaniał go od wiatru. Nie mógł dłużej ignorować igiełek bólu odzywających się w klatce piersiowej.

- Kaaaaanda! Jesteś tutaj? – wykrzyczał Allen zmęczonym głosem.

Zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy…?

- Stoisz na mojej ręce, idioto.

Podskoczył nerwowo słysząc jak chrypliwy był głos bruneta.

- K-kanda, nic ci nie jest? – przygryzł lekko usta. - Powinienem był zamknąć te drzwi, cholera. Kanda, nie umieraj mi tutaj!

Grymas bólu na twarzy samuraja nie znikał, a on sam wyglądał jakby przygotowywał się do mordu.

- ZEJDŹ Z MOJEJ RĘKI, MOYASHI ALBO POŻAŁUJESZ, ŻE SIĘ URODZIŁEŚ!

Allen odskoczył jak oparzony, przepraszając bruneta.

- Che - ten tylko prychnął, gdy chłopak pomógł mu usiąść.

- Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś wychodząc w taką śnieżycę? Przecież to prawie pewna śmierć! - rzucił ze zdenerwowaniem młodszy. Widział jak ramiona Kandy lekko się trzęsą, a jego oddech jest nierówny, wręcz urywany.

- Nieważne – dodał cicho. Zdjął z siebie płaszcz i nakrył nim ramiona bruneta.

- Jeszcze tego brakowało żebyś i ty się rozchorował, moyashi!

- Nic mi nie będzie!

Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając w bok. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, którą przerwało kasłanie obu egzorcystów.

- Mówiłem, że się rozchorujesz. Bezmyślny bachor.

Allen tylko coś mruknął, pociągając nosem.

- Idiota - warknął starszy, chwytając albinosa za ramię.

- Co ty...

- Morda, ty mały kretynie - syknął, przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej. Walker natychmiast zesztywniał, nie śmiąc się odezwać. Z policzkiem przyciśniętym do przemoczonego uniformu Kandy aż nadto wyraźnie słyszał bicie jego serca.

Siedzieli tak przez dłuższy czas, lecz nie widać było, żeby pogoda się poprawiała. Śniegu przybywało coraz więcej, a od zasypania chroniło egzorcystów jedynie drzewo, pod którym się znajdowali.

- Jak myślisz, jak długo to potrwa? – mruknął cicho Allen.

Zaniepokoił się, nie otrzymując odpowiedzi. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że uścisk Yuu zelżał, a on sam w ogóle się nie rusza.

- Kanda?

Podniósł się trochę, a po chwili zamarł w bezruchu. Starszy wyglądał jakby prawie zasypiał, a z sinych ust ciekła mu stróżka krwi.

- Kanda?! Kanda! - zawołał z przerażeniem Walker, energicznie potrząsając bezwładnym samurajem. Ten powoli otworzył oczy, mrugając. Allen odetchnął z ulgą. Żył. Podniósł dłoń, rękawem ocierając krew spływającą z kącika ust bruneta. Yuu powoli przeniósł na niego niesfokusowane spojrzenie, jakby pytając co do cholery robił.

- Nawet nie próbuj protestować - mruknął młodszy, lekko ściągając brwi - Czy tego chcesz, czy nie przejmuję się twoim stanem.

Kanda przez chwilę milczał, lekko przygryzając dolną wargę.

- Jesteś idiotą moyashi - rzucił w końcu, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znaleźć lepszych słów na określenie tego, o czym myślał. Walker parsknął krótkim, zmęczonym śmiechem.

- Wiem, mówiłeś mi to już tysiące ra... - urwał, gdy podniósł głowę, by odnaleźć zimne wargi starszego przyciśnięte do własnych. Czas na krótką chwilę zdał się stanąć w miejscu. W pocałunku bruneta było coś na kształt desperacji i obezwładniającej, niezrozumiałej emocji.

Brunet oderwał usta od białowłosego i odchylił się do tyłu.

- Allen – młodszy przełknął nerwowo ślinę, słysząc swoje imię. – Nie waż mi się tu umrzeć.

- O czym ty…?

Ciemnoniebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego z żalem, po czym przykryły je powieki. Allen zamrugał kilka razy, niedowierzając temu co widzi.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Bakanda! – wykrzyczał histerycznie. – Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! Kanda, wstawaj! Yuu… idioto, przestań!

Kanda już mu nie odpowiedział. Walker czując łzy napływające do oczu, oplótł rękoma bezwładne ciało chłopaka, tuląc głowę do jego ramienia. Płacz wstrząsnął nim nagle, konwulsyjnie. Nie czuł już ostrego zimna, ani bólu sztywniejących na mrozie kończyn. Zostało tylko odrętwienie. Odrętwienie, które zalało wszystko czernią.

Świt przywitał dwie zamarznięte, przyciśnięte do siebie postaci radosnymi, ciepłymi promieniami. Śnieg zaczął się powoli topić, a z gałęzi spłynęło kilka kropek wody, które rozbiły się o nos Allena.

- Panie Kando, panie Walkerze! – rozległo się nawoływanie.

Ubrana w płaszcz postać przemierzała las w poszukiwaniu dwóch egzorcystów. Przystanęła, a po chwili jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

W biurze Komui'ego rozdzwonił się telefon.

- Już, już... - wymamrotał sennie mężczyzna, przeszukując stertę papierów. Pamiętał, że gdzieś tam ostatnio zostawił to natrętne urządzenie.

- Komui Lee z tej strony! - rzucił radośnie, gdy w końcu znalazł maszynę. Wystarczył krótki, urywany komunikat, by naukowiec nagle zamilkł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z jednoczesnego zdumienia, strachu i smutku.

- Tak, rozumiem. Przyślemy kogoś - powoli odłożył słuchawkę, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Braciszku, coś się stało? - spytała Lenalee, która właśnie przyniosła kolejną porcję kawy.

- Braciszku?

Odpowiedział jej tylko szloch i dźwięk łez kapiących na blat.

_I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born._

_I love you, therefore I am._

_What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle?_

_Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone..._

AN: fanfick o dziwo będzie składał się z dwóch części. może opinie? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To znowu my :D Gaia & Eris przedstawiają: część druga ff! Jeszcze tylko jedna... Endżoj :)**

**Side pairing dla tego rozdziału to lekkie Cross x Allen**

- Idźcie w pokoju Chrystusa - głęboki głos proboszcza rozbrzmiał wyraźnym echem we wnętrzu kościoła. Niewielka, ale piękna w swej prostocie budowla co niedzielę wypełniała się wiernymi. Światło wpadające przez witraże nieśmiale dekorowało wnętrze roztańczonymi plamkami koloru.  
- Bogu niech będą dzięki - odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem wierni, szykując się na koniec mszy. Stojący z boku ołtarza białowłosy ministrant odetchnął niezauważalnie. Nie dane mu było zaznać odpoczynku po zakończeniu liturgii. Ksiądz Cross wciąż kazał mu posprzątać na plebanii przed spotkaniem kółka różańcowego.  
- Marzę o lodówce pełnej świeżego jedzenia – jęknął Allen, siadając na krześle. – Lenalee obiecała, że przyniesie mi dzisiaj resztki z obiadu, ale nie sądzę, żeby zdołała. Jej brat pewnie nie chce, żeby szła sama tak daleko.  
Westchnął ciężko. Oczywiście w domu dziecka podawali obiady, lecz co do terminu ważności posiłku nawet on miał wątpliwości. Na dodatek porcje były dość skromne i rzadko kiedy można było się nimi najeść.  
- Pośpiesz się idioto, bo nie puszczę cię do domu!  
- Już kończę, księże proboszczu! - natychmiast odpowiedział błękitnooki, momentalnie z powrotem wstając. Chwycił w dłoń porzuconą miotłę, kończąc zamiatanie podłóg. Chłopak nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego ksiądz Cross akurat jemu zlecał różne prace, kiedy było jeszcze kilku innych ministrantów...  
- Skończyłem! - obwieścił radośnie, zdejmując albę i składając ją w schludną kostkę. Normalnie nie robił tego z ubraniami, ale to stanowiło wyjątek...  
- Nie spóźnij się na następną mszę, mały idioto! - odprowadził go gromki głos Crossa Mariana, gdy opuszczał teren plebanii.  
Gdy tylko znalazł się pod sierocińcem, powitał go głos zirytowanej Lenalee.  
- Rety, ile ten drań może cię przetrzymywać – warknęła, wciskając Walkerowi do rąk pudełko śniadaniowe. – Czekam już od dwóch godzin, a myślałam, że dotrzesz tutaj przede mną.  
Wzięła parę głębokich oddechów. Uspokojona złapała przyjaciela za rękę i podążyła przed siebie.  
- Chodźmy się przejść – zaproponowała.  
- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – stwierdził zakłopotany szesnastolatek. – Wiesz jak to jest, mogę mieć kłopoty. I tak już dużo czasu spędziłem w kościele.  
- Mój brat porozmawia z panią Angelą i nie będzie kłopotu - rzuciła radośnie dziewczyna. Walker wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie imienia kierowniczki domu dziecka, w którym przyszło mu mieszkać. 150 kilo żywej wagi i dziwna twarz wykrzywiona w wiecznym grymasie, która trochę przywodziła mu na myśl niezadowolonego persa, upchnięte w cielesną powłokę czegoś, co nazywano kobietą, od kiedy pamiętał zajmowało stałe miejsce w jego koszmarach.  
- Chyba wolałbym...  
- Pójdziemy do parku, dzisiaj jest taka ładna pogoda! - Lenalee zdawała się go nie słuchać, a nawet jeśli to ignorowała, co mówił. Allen westchnął, dając się pociągnąć, gdzie chciała.  
Ciepła zieleń traw, kwiaty o wszelakich barwach, wesoła młodzież sprawiała, iż białowłosy ministrant czuł się niczym w zoo. Nie było tam ani poważnych, gorączkowo szukających pomocy u Boga dorosłych, ani tęskniących za domem sierot. Beztrosko bawiąca się grupka ludzi uśmiechała się w stronę Walkera i Lee jakby zapraszając ich do wspólnej gry.  
- Widzisz, jak przyjemnie?  
Jednak wzrok Allena skierowany był na jedyną osobę, którą radosna atmosfera wydawała się nie obejmować. Był to mężczyzna w wieku studenckim, ubrany w długi, ciemny płaszcz. Czarne włosy spięte miał nisko w luźnego kucyka, a odrobinę przydługawa grzywka opadała mu na granatowe zimne oczy.  
- Coś nie tak Allen? – spytała zatroskana brunetka. – W ogóle nie reagujesz na to, co mówię. Jeśli nie chcesz tu być, to możemy wrócić.  
- Co? Och... przepraszam Lenalee... - rzucił Allen, zdając sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna coś do niego mówi - Zamyśliłem się - dodał po chwili, posyłając jej uśmiech i drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. Gdy z powrotem zwrócił wzrok w miejsce, gdzie stała osoba, na którą się tak zapatrzył, już jej tam nie było. Jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Allen nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł zawód. Dziwne, przecież nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego długowłosego chłopaka...  
- Chodź, siądziemy przy stawie i zjesz co ci przyniosłam - powiedziała Lee, łapiąc go za rękę.  
Białowłosy posłusznie podążył za nią, ledwo słysząc to, o czym zaczęła mówić. Chyba coś o szkole i pracach domowych... Usiedli z daleka od rzędów ławek okupowanych przez roześmiane rodziny, na uboczu, gdzie panowała względna cisza. Allen otworzył pudełko dane mu przez Lenalee, po czym wyciągnął kanapkę i zaczął jeść z zadowoleniem i błogością wręcz wymalowaną na twarzy.  
- ... no i wtedy ona...  
Staw był tak zadziwiająco spokojny. Woda o subtelnym odcieniu błękitu w promieniach słońca błyszczała jak posypana diamentami.  
- ... a ja jej na to odpowiedziałam...  
Delikatne podmuchy wiatru bawiły się luźnymi, śnieżnobiałymi kosmykami, które Walker już od jakiegoś czasu planował przyciąć.  
- ... Allen, słuchasz mnie?  
Zdecydowanie powinien był szybciej skończyć swoje zajęcia na plebanii, miałby więcej czasu, by cieszyć się tym pięknym dniem. Szkoda...  
- Wzywam Allena Walkera, powtarzam, wzywam Allena Walkera! - chłopak ocknął się z półtransu, w który nie wiedzieć, kiedy wpadł, dopiero, gdy Lenalee pomachała mu ręką przed oczyma.  
- To nie ja podmieniłem wszystkie skarpetki proboszcza na różowe w kwiatki!  
Zamrugał dwa razy.  
- To o czym mówiłaś? – dodał szybko, widząc minę dziewczyny.  
- Nieważne – westchnęła czarnowłosa. – Tutaj niedaleko jest budka z lodami, kupię nam po gałce. Zaczekaj tutaj, dobrze?  
Oczy Allena rozbłysły jak u małego dziecka. Kiwnął ochoczo głową, a dziewczyna odeszła. Szybko skończył kanapkę, a po niej następną. Widać przy budce musiała być kolejka, bo Lee długo nie wracała. Allen zazwyczaj lubił spędzać z dziewczyną czas, ale dziś najchętniej zaszyłby się w kącie jednego z pokoi sierocińca i nie zwracał na siebie niczyjej uwagi.  
- Jak nazwałeś mojego syna, gnoju?! - nagły, wściekły krzyk wyrwa526#322; Walkera z zamyślenia. Całkiem niedaleko stało kilka osób - gapie, mężczyzna z dzieckiem i... Allen nie wiedzieć czemu na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Naprzeciw wściekłego rodzica stał ten sam chłopak, który wcześniej przykuł jego uwagę. Wyraźnie widział idealnie prostą sylwetkę otuloną płaszczem mimo ładnej pogody, dumnie uniesioną głowę i długie pasma lśniących włosów, wyglądających na wietrze jak płynna bazaltowa smuga.  
- Nazwałem go pieprzonym gówniarzem - wyraźnie syknął nieznajomy. Czar prysł. Walker najbardziej na świecie nienawidził chamstwa i nie miał zamiaru go tolerować. Podniósł się z trawy, po czym skierował w stronę skłóconych.

***

Lenalee ze sztucznym uśmiechem podziękowała czerwonowłosemu chłopakowi za lody.  
- Ech, te kolejki. Założę się, że Allen już dawno zapomniał o lodach i śpi sobie w najlepsze na trawie – odgarnęła włosy za ucho i skosztowała truskawkowych lodów. – To już naprawdę przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie jak proboszcz Cross go męczy.  
Nagle usłyszała zirytowany głos Walkera przerywający przyjemną ciszę panującą w parku.  
- Nie zmieniaj tematu! I WCALE NIE JESTEM TAKI NISKI!  
Zdziwiła się widząc gęsty tłum otaczający białowłosego. Przedarła się do samego środka zbiorowiska i prawie wypuściła lody ze zdziwienia. Zawszy spokojny Allen ocierał właśnie krew cieknącą z rozciętej wargi, jednocześnie rzucając mordercze spojrzenie czarnowłosumu nieznajomemu. Ten natomiast uśmiechał się lekceważąco i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy rozległ się zdenerwowany głos szesnastolatki:  
- Allenie Walkerze! Czy możesz mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć, co tutaj się dzieje?  
Chłopak znieruchomiał, podnosząc wzrok.  
- O-och... Lenalee... - uśmiechnął się nerwowo, usiłując zamaskować swoje zdenerwowanie. Dziewczyna naburmuszyła się, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Widząc, że szybko nie uzyska odpowiedzi, zwróciła się do bruneta.  
- To ty go uderzyłeś? - zmrużyła oczy.  
- Che. Pilnuj swojego nosa kobieto.  
Oboje, Allen i Lenalee wyglądali jakby ktoś właśnie ich spoliczkował.  
- Jak możesz się tak do niej odzywać? – warknął zirytowany błękitnooki.  
Brunet nic nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się do dwójki nastolatków tyłem i zaczął iść przed siebie.  
- Wracaj tutaj!  
Walker nawet nie zdążył wstać, by go dogonić, gdy na nieznajomego rzuciła się osoba o bujnej, rudej czuprynie.  
- Tu jesteś YUUUUUUUU! - szczęśliwie zawył chłopak z opaską na lewym oku.  
- Zjeżdżaj pieprzony króliku! - odruchowo warknął brunet, precyzyjnie wymierzając uderzenie pięścią w czoło natręta.  
- Czy to nie jest lodziarz z budki...? - szepnęła z przestrachem Lenalee, widząc jak chłopak upada na trawę. Towarzyszący temu głuchy odgłos był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Allen poczuł nagły przypływ adrenaliny.  
- Ty gnoju - wycedził przez zęby zimnym, metalicznym tonem. Para błękitnych oczu gwałtownie pociemniała, zdając się gdzieniegdzie nabrać srebrnawego błysku.  
Fioletowe oczy Lee obserwowały z przerażeniem jak jej przyjaciel rzuca się na Yuu.  
- To nie może być Allen – pisnęła.  
Przed pewnym rozlewem krwi uchroniło wszystkich zadowolone wołanie.  
- Yuu-kun! Tu się schowałeś! Lavi pomagał mi cię szukać...!  
Brunet zaklął siarczyście. Nie zwracając już uwagi na Walkera, puścił się biegiem przez park, byle dalej. Allen zamrugał ze zdumieniem - czyżby chłopak przestraszył się tego kto tuż przed chwilą krzyczał?  
- Yuu-kun! Poczekaj! - białowłosy dostrzegł na alejce jarego staruszka w sutannie.  
- A niech to - zatrzymał się, oddychając ciężko - Znowu uciekł - podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku.  
Rozejrzał się wokoło, aż w końcu zatrzymał wzrok na Walkerze.  
- Chłopcze, pójdź i znajdź go, dobrze?  
- Hę?  
Staruszek uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Pięknie proszę - dodał, posyłając Allenowi spojrzenie, w którym wyraźnie widać było prośbę - Już nie jestem w tej formie co kiedyś, żeby gonić nastolatków... - roześmiał się dobrodusznie. Białowłosy lekko podskoczył, czując na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.  
- Idź Allen, a ja sprawdzę co z tym rudym - rzuciła Lenalee, lekko popychając go w stronę, w którą udał się nieznajomy.  
- Ale... - zaczął z zakłopotaniem Walker, ale dziewczyna natychmiast zgromiła go wzrokiem. - Idź - powiedziała twardo. To już nie była prośba czy sugestia a rozkaz. Allen nie miał wyjścia.  
- No dobrze.

***

- Przeklęty stary dziad – warknął pod nosem Kanda.  
Rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w samym środku parku, który bardziej przypominał las niż miejsce zabaw dla młodzieży.  
- Przez te setki lat ani Moyashi, ani Tiedoll się nie zmienili – stwierdził, siadając pod drzewem. – Może oprócz tego, że są bardziej denerwujący. Che.  
Brunet nie potrafił zrozumieć po co znów pojawił się na tym świecie i jak to się stało, że osoby, które znał również tu były. Nowe życie i wspomnienia wymieszane z wizjami poprzedniego wcielenia. Kanda już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że nie musi nic rozumieć, by skorzystać z okazji.  
- Tu jesteś.  
Obrócił głowę, zauważając lekko zdyszanego Allena, który rzucał mu rozeźlone spojrzenia.  
- Czemu uciekałeś przed tym staruszkiem? - wydusił. Ciemnooki westchnął, podnosząc się z poszycia.  
- Nie twój interes, kurduplu.  
- Nie jestem kurduplem, ty… ty transwestyto!  
Yuu spojrzał na Walkera z miną świadczącą, iż nie wie, czy przywalić Walkerowi, czy też parsknąć mu śmiechem w twarz.  
- Jak mnie nazwałeś, mały szczurze?  
Nie minęła chwila, a umięśnione ciało bruneta przycisnęło młodszego chłopaka do ziemi.  
- Zaraz tego pożałujesz!  
Błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy Kanda szybkim rozstał się ze swoim płaszczem.  
- H-hej, co ty robisz?! - wydusił Walker, próbując wyrwać się brunetowi. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się wrednie, lekko zmieniając pozycję na biodrach mniejszego.  
- I co teraz, moyashi ? - zaakcentował ostatnie słowo z wyraźnym japońskim akcentem.  
- Ratuuuunku, zboczeniec! – krzyknął białowłosy bez zastanowienia. Chwilę później poczuł jak zimna ręka czarnowłosego zderza się z jego twarzą.  
- Zamknij się, fasolko, bo zrobię z ciebie miazgę. I to bardzo, bardzo powoli.  
Yuu roześmiał się w duchu, widząc minę Allena. Sięgnął do paska od spodni, zdjął go, a następnie związał nim ręce ministranta. Mimo wszystko Walker nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddawać. Kiedy brunet się pochylił, z całej siły uderzył czołem o jego. Kanda jęknął z bólu, a na chwilę pociemniało mu przed oczami.  
- Przestań! - wrzasnął Allen. Histeria w jego głosie była aż nadto słyszalna - Nie możesz tego zrobić! Jestem chłopakiem, pieprzony pedale! I w dodatku ministrantem!  
Próbując skorzystać z okazji, odepchnął mężczyznę i już miał uciec, kiedy poczuł jak kościste palce Kandy zaciskają się na jego kostce.  
- I zaniedbanym dzieckiem z sierocińca, którego wszyscy chcą się pozbyć. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zakazałby mi zgwałcić takie popychadło?  
Białowłosy przygryzł wargi, nie próbując nawet spytać się skąd brunet o tym wie. Szarpnął nogą, ale jedynie potknął się przy tym, by po chwili leżeć z nosem w gęstej trawie.  
Allen zamrugał, czując pieczenie w kącikach oczu. O nie, nie będzie przecież płakał...! Lekko uniósł głowę, spoglądając na bruneta.  
- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - spytał łamiącym się głosem. Chłopak westchnął z rozdrażnieniem, chwytając mniejszego za przód koszulki.  
- Zawsze musisz mieszać mi w głowie, moyashi - warknął, przyciskając usta do tych młodszego.  
„Cholera, zróbże coś" zapiszczał nerwowy głos w głowie Walkera. Podążając za jego radą, białowłosy zamachnął się i już miał uderzyć Kandę, kiedy ten złapał go za rękę i szybkim ruchem skręcił mu nadgarstek.  
- Zamknij się, bo cię wszyscy usłyszą, a tego byś chyba nie chciał.  
Allen syknął z bólu, czując jak dwie łzy niepostrzeżenie spływają mu po policzkach.  
- Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie wiedzieć czemu nagle skojarzył się Kandzie z niewinnym, skrzywdzonym dzieckiem. Idąc dalej za tym tokiem myślenia, brunet zostawał "tym złym". Che. Nie to, żeby go to choć trochę obchodziło.  
- Radziłbym ci go puścić, albo pożałujesz – rozległ się głos za nimi.  
Yuu i Allen jednocześnie odchylili głowy do tyłu, by ujrzeć wysoką sylwetkę nikogo innego jak proboszcza Mariana Crossa. Błękitnooki po raz pierwszy w życiu uradował się tak na widok czerwonowłosego, natomiast brunet zrobił minę jakby właśnie ktoś wylał na niego wiadro z zimną wodą.  
- Che, wszystko jedno – stwierdził odpychając białowłosego od siebie.  
- Zjeżdżaj stąd gówniarzu, zanim zacznę po kolei urywać ci wszystkie członki - dodał po chwili Marian, rzucając Kandzie spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabijać. Allen pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby głos Crossa tak wibrował nienawiścią i gniewem, mimo iż mężczyzna wcale go nie podniósł. Brunet tylko prychnął.  
- Che. Nie będziesz z nim zawsze i wszędzie - podniósł swój płaszcz z ziemi i narzucając go na ramiona, poszedł w swoją stronę. Może teraz się wycofał, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że miał zamiar zostawić białowłosego ministranta w spokoju.

***

- Nie za mocno?  
Allen, który był zbyt pochłonięty rozglądaniu się po pokoju proboszcza, rzucił Crossowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.  
- Bandaż idioto. Pytałem się, czy nie za bardzo ściska ci rękę.  
- Och... N-nie... - odpowiedział albinos, uśmiechając się nerwowo. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się zupełnie pewnie w towarzystwie Crossa, a co dopiero teraz. Proboszcz pierwszy raz pokazał, że naprawdę potrafi się przejąć czyimś nieszczęściem...  
- Hn, przydałoby się przemyć twoje rany – stwierdził czerwonowłosy. – Poczekaj tutaj, zaraz wrócę.  
Błękitnooki przygryzł wargi słysząc jak drewniane drzwi zamykają się z hukiem. Nerwowo spojrzał na okno, zastanawiając się czy na pewno jest dobrze zamknięte.  
Na zewnątrz dawno już się ściemniło, a wiatr głucho wył między pobliskimi drzewami, wściekle uderzając w szybę. Allen lekko zadrżał, bez zastanowienia wychodząc z pokoju. Oparł się o zamknięte drzwi, lekko spuszczając głowę. Nie usłyszał kroków.  
- Mówiłem, że masz poczekać - wymamrotał Marian, przyglądając się ministrantowi. Bez słowa, w rozmazanej smudze bieli i błękitu oczu wypełnionych łzami chłopak kurczowo uchwycił się sutanny Crossa, chowając w niej twarz. Ksiądz na chwilę zesztywniał, po czym westchnął ciężko.  
- Wiem - mruknął, podnosząc rękę, by zadziwiająco delikatnie pogłaskać Walkera po głowie - Wiem.

_God knows I've tried - I'm close to drowning in the ocean I cried  
Too late for me to stop this seething tide  
I'm out of tears was it worth it ?  
__No tears to cry over you_

**AN: Opinie? :D**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Tekst by Gaia & Erissan.

- "W lewo, idziesz potem prosto, skręcasz koło wieszaków i przed sobą powinieneś mieć duże białe drzwi..."

Zgnieciona w kulkę kartka uderzyła w lampę, natomiast Allen ze wściekłą miną odwrócił się w stronę pobliskiej szafy i z całej siły ją kopnął.

- Szlag by trafił te wskazówki! Czy proboszcz nie mógł mi po prostu pokazać, gdzie jest ta łazienka? Z tym głupim, starym dziadem jest zawsze to samo, a już myślałem, że zaczyna normalnieć.

Ministrant westchnął głęboko, na chwilę przysiadając pod ścianą. Nie minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy skończył płakać z twarzą wtuloną w sutannę proboszcza. Dziwne, miał wrażenie jakby wspominał odległą przeszłość, gdy o tym myślał. Wciąż był nieco brudny po bliskim spotkaniu z ziemią, które zafundował mu brunet i potrzebował kąpieli. Tylko jak tu cholera znaleźć prysznic, kiedy ma się tak okropne rozeznanie kierunku?! Nagle drzwi wejściowe do plebanii wyraźnie trzasnęły.

- Ach, Marian! Jak miło cię widzieć!

Zaraz, zaraz... Allen skądś znał ten głos...

- Że niby Yuu? Ale to takie miłe dziecko!

"Yuu...?"

- Nie mówcie mi, że to ten dziwaczny staruszek!

- Uważasz, co i przy kim mówisz, głupku!

Walker gwałtownie podskoczył, kiedy ujrzał wściekłą minę Crossa i zasmucone spojrzenie Tiedolla. Zapomniawszy o ścianie, cofnął się szybko do tyłu, co zaowocowało ostrym bólem głowy.

- Jeśli odpadnie tynk, to ty będziesz za to płacił, gówniarzu.

Albinos nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

- Może... jednak pójdę pod prysznic... - wymamrotał, szybko oddalając się z miejsca. Nie miał ochoty słuchać o czym rozmawiali. O dziwo nagle ni z tego, ni z owego trafił na właściwą drogę i o przeboski prysznic. Zdjął zabrudzone ubranie, po czym wszedł do prowizorycznej kabiny, która tak naprawdę była tylko kawałkiem okafelkowanej podłogi z odpływem, odgrodzonej od reszty łazienki zasłonką.

- Cholera, zapomniałem wziąć mydła! – zirytowany odsunął zasłonkę, a następnie nago przeszedł przez całe pomieszczenie. Zaciekawionym wzrokiem obrzucił zawartość szafeczki łazienkowej proboszcza. Szczególnie długo przyglądał się dziesięcioletniej wodzie kolońskiej i czerwonej farbie do włosów.

- Wiedziałem, że stary Cross musi już być siwy – skwitował to Allen. Wyjął butelkę różowego mydła w płynie, po czym udał się z powrotem pod prysznic.

***

- Pieprzone stare dziadygi jak zwykle muszą się urżnąć do nieprzytomności. Jebane księżule alkoholicy... - mamrotał pod nosem zirytowany Kanda, szybkim krokiem przemierzając korytarz. Nie miał ochoty uczestniczyć w "spotkaniu starych przyjaciół", na którym i Tiedoll i Cross pili0na umór.

- Gdzie jest ta pieprzona toaleta... Miała być w drugim korytarzu po lewej stronie, białe drz... - urwał, nagle zauważając, to czego szukał. Mimo szumu wody dobiegającego z wnętrza, bez wahania nacisnął klamkę.

- Chryste, to co Cross trzyma w butelce po mydle, już ludzkie pojęcie przechodzi! Cały się kleeeeejęęęęę!

Yuu zmarszczył brwi. Mógł się spodziewać, iż ta cholerna fasolka tutaj będzie.

Zamknął drzwi i jak najciszej przekręcił mały kluczyk znajdujący się w zamku, mając nadzieje, że Walker tego nie usłyszy. Wziął do ręki pierwszy lepszy ręcznik i powoli podszedł do prowizorycznej kabiny.

- Ten facet jest rozgarnięty jak kupka liści... - mamrotał Allen, przymykając oczy. Uczucie ciepłej wody spływającej po ciele było tak rozkosznie przyjemne... Był zbyt zaskoczony i rozkojarzony, żeby jakkolwiek zareagować, gdy nagle poczuł jak para silnych ramion obwiązuje go ręcznikiem, przy okazji skutecznie kneblując i przyciąga do solidnego, męskiego ciała.

- Jedno słowo, a skręcę ci kark.

Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim do białowłosego dotarło, co dokładnie się stało. Przełknął ślinę, domyślawszy się kto za nim stoi i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby wykorzystać do obrony przed brunetem. Zanim zdążył sięgnąć po kij od mopa, został przyciśnięty do zimnej podłogi. Łzy podeszły mu do oczu, kiedy poczuł jak w jego skórę wbijają się ostre krawędzie popękanych od dawna płytek.

Chłopak syknął na tyle głośno, na ile pozwalał mu prowizoryczny knebel, gdy brunet przycisnął kolano do jego klatki piersiowej.

- Chyba mam deja vu, moyashi... czyżbyśmy wcześniej znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji? - rzucił Kanda z udawaną beztroską, nie spuszczając z Walkera wzroku.

„Cross na pewno zauważy, że długo mnie nie ma" - próbował uspokoić się Allen. – „Pewnie zaraz będzie chciał, żebym przyniósł ciastka, albo coś takiego."

Wyczuł pod palcami zaostrzony kawałek kafelka i zamachnął się, chcąc wbić go w ramię czarnowłosego. O skręconym nadgarstku przypomniał mu dopiero ostry ból. Nieprzygotowany na to Walker wypuścił płytkę, na co Kanda uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Sam się o to prosiłeś – złapał blade dłonie jasnowłosego i z całej siły uderzył nimi kilka razy o podłogę.

Walker przygryzł wargę z bólu. Był pewien, że to zostawi piękną kolekcję soczyście śliwkowych siniaków.

- Już się tak nie palisz, żeby uciekać? - syknął wyższy chłopak, pochylając głowę. Allen odruchowo zacisnął powieki, cały sztywniejąc. "Chcę się obudzić... niech to wszystko będzie tylko złym snem..." - powtarzał w myślach niczym psychodeliczną mantrę.

Poczuł jak coś ciepłego powoli spływa mu po policzku. Długi paznokieć Kandy powoli wbijał się coraz głębiej w skórę Walkera. Chwilę później niebieskooki poczuł jak rana na twarzy się powiększa wraz z ruchem ręki bruneta.

- Jesteś tylko mój i nie waż się o tym zapomnieć – zaśmiał się Kanda, patrząc na swój podpis na twarzy ministranta.

Ból i zimno. Haniebne poczucie lubieżnego spełnienia. Jęk opornej skóry, wymieszany z dźwiękiem dobytym z samej głębi. Eksplozja bieli i wrzask każdej komórki ciała.

Potem już tylko wszechogarniająca czerń otępienia. Cisza. I krwawe imię, niczym podpis na diabelskim cyrografie.

***

- Jeszcze trochę herbaty?

Cross Marian nie należał do cierpliwych ludzi, a rozgadani pogodni staruszkowie denerwowali go jeszcze bardziej niż pyskate smarkacze. W tym przypadku miał wrażenie, iż wolałby spędzić cały dzień z Allenem gdziekolwiek, robiąc cokolwiek, niż słuchać o problemach Tiedolla z wychowywaniem swojego podopiecznego.

- Nie trzeba. Naprawdę, wychowywanie młodych ludzi w tych czasach jest takie trudne – tutaj Froi ściszył lekko głos. – Ostatnio ktoś skarżył mi się, że Yuu znęca się nad małymi dziećmi.

- Mówiłem ci, że to niewychowany szczyl i pedofil. Powinieneś trzymać go z dala od innych. Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego przyszedłeś tutaj razem z nim – burknął ze znudzeniem rudzielec.

- To w ramach socjalizacji z innymi - oznajmił z entuzjazmem Tiedoll, posyłając Crossowi zadowolony uśmiech. Na chwilę się zamyślił, po czym spytał:

- Marian, która jest godzina? Yuu już jakiś czas temu wyszedł do toalety...

Proboszcz momentalnie zakrztusił się pitą herbatą "z prądem", gdy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

- Przecież Allen poszedł wcześniej wziąć prysznic. O kurwa - zaklął, zrywając się z siedziska.

***

- Allen?

Czerwonowłosy zmarszczył brwi, widząc wielką kałużę wody na podłodze. Czując jak przemakają mu buty, przeszedł przez łazienkę i rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Chyba ich tutaj nie ma…

- Zamknij się – uciął Tiedollowi, Cross. – Słyszysz?

Kierując się cichym szumem wody, odsunął zasłonkę przy prysznicu i wstrzymał oddech. Tuż koło odpływu wody siedział Allen, cały mokry, bez ubrania, ze smugami rozcieńczonej krwi na ciele. Marian zaklął siarczyście. Klęknął, chwytając ministranta za ramiona.

- Allen? Allen! – zawołał z niepokojem.

Nieprzytomny albinos przelewał mu się przez ręce jak marionetka z zerwanymi sznurkami. Tiedoll zakręcił wodę, podając Crossowi suchy ręcznik.

- Okryj go, bo się przeziębi – powiedział zadziwiająco spokojnie. Proboszcz bez sprzeciwu zrobił, co mówił, po czym wziął chłopaka na ręce. Kierując się do wyjścia, rzucił:

- Powiedz temu skurwysynowi, którego nazywasz wychowankiem, że jeśli zbliży się do Allena na bliżej niż 50 metrów, odstrzelę mu jaja, zedrę skórę, wypatroszę, a potem poćwiartuję. Pieprzyć chrześcijańskie wybaczenie i miłość do bliźniego.

Kopnął drzwi, by je otworzyć, po czym skierował się w stronę pokoju, gdzie sypiał Allen, kiedy nie wracał na noc do sierocińca.

- Kurwa mać – powitał sypialnię.

Klnąc na wszystko co żywe, powoli położył Walkera na łóżko. Biała poście| momentalnie zabarwiła się na szkarłatno. Dopiero teraz Cross zauważył z przerażeniem jak bardzo jasnowłosy krwawił. Dodatkowo pokój był zdecydowanie za daleko od łazienki, żeby można było przenieść Allena na tyle szybko, by nie wyrządzić mu większych szkód przy tym.

Nie było rady – Cross był zmuszony zadzwonić po karetkę.

***

Obłoczek siwego dymu leniwie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Brunet zaciągnął się, przymykając ciemne oczy. Rzadko zdarzało mu się palić i to tylko w wyjątkowo stresujących sytuacjach. Sam nie rozumiał dlaczego akurat teraz sięgnął po papierosa. Powinien być zadowolony i odprężony, a nie spięty i czujny jak osaczone zwierzę. Nie ruszył się, gdy usłyszał jak trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. Wiedział, że to Tiedoll. Dźwięk jego kroków był nie do pomylenia. Chłopak musiał przyznać, iż mieli szczęście, gdy tu przyjechali. Stara znajoma Froi'a akurat zdecydowała się wyjechać i pozwoliła im mieszkać w swoim domu przez jakiś czas.

- Yuu!

Kanda warknął z niezadowoleniem, gasząc niedopałek w popielniczce. Stary piernik wiedział, że nie znosi być nazywanym po imieniu.

Nagle ktoś nacisnął klamkę, wchodząc do pokoju.

- Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę – rzucił Tiedoll, zapa|ając światło. Brunet syknął, gdy lampa na chwilę go oślepiła. Staruszek spojrzał na popielniczkę leżącą obok chłopaka siedzącego na łóżku, z zaskoczeniem rejestrując znajdujące się w niej kilka niedopałków. Westchnął, podchodząc do ciemnookiego.

- To twoja sprawka? – spytał. Gdy Kanda podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że jego twarz ma jak najbardziej poważny wyraz.0Wzruszył ramionami.

- Niby co?

Nigdy w życiu, by nie przypuszczał, że Tiedoll jest zdolny do takiej reakcji. Ksiądz najzwyczajniej w świecie podniósł rękę i wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek.

- Zwariowałeś? Głupi stary dziad! – wrzasnął Yuu odskakując do tyłu. Odruchowo oparł się o pobliski stolik dla utrzymania równowagi. Delikatny mebel przewrócił się wraz z nim. Stojący na nim kryształowy wazon rozprysnął się na kawałki. Kanda z irytacją poczuł piekący ból rozciętej skóry.

- Szlag by to – syknął rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na podłogę. Stłuczone naczynie nie było w tej chwili czymś, czego bardzo pragnął.

- Widzisz co narobiłeś, idioto – przez moment wydawało mu się, że widzi Crossa zamiast swojego opiekuna. Normalnie zaśmiałby się i rzucił złośliwy komentarz na temat nagłej zmiany charakteru, lecz w chwili obecnej nie miał ochoty użerać się ze starcem ani chwili dłużej.

- Idę do łazienki – warknął, wycierając spływającą mu po połowie twarzy krew.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz, dopóki mi się tutaj nie wyspowiadasz, niewdzięczniku!

- Tak jasne, to może zaczekać.

Powoli połowa obrazu zaczęła mu się rozmywać, nabierając przy tym czerwonego koloru. Przymknął oko.

- Ile można ci mówić, żebyś przestał się tak zachowywać! Uważasz, że cały świat się na ciebie uwziął? Nie możesz całe życie karać wszystkich za to, co się tobie przydarzyło!

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ DO KURWY NĘDZY!

Kanda trzasnął drzwiami z siłą od której, zatrzęsły się ściany i w proteście zatrzeszczały zawiasy. Po chwili dał się słyszeć kolejny huk – chłopak zamknął się w łazience. Tiedoll powoli wypuścił powietrze i rozluźnił zesztywniałe ramiona. Wiedział, że z Yuu będą problemy, a mimo to zdecydował się go wychowywać, gdy został sierotą. Westchnął, drapiąc się w potylicę. Miał brzydkie przeczucie, że to dopiero początek większych kłopotów…

Chłopak odkręcił kran, po czym chwycił pierwszy ręcznik, który wpadł0mu w ręce. Zmoczył materiał i użył go do tarcia twarzy z krwi. Nieskazitelna biel zabarwiła się na róż przypominający gumę do żucia. Kanda skrzywił się, zostawiając ręcznik w umywalce. Podniósł głowę, przyglądając się w lustrze swojej twarzy. Dotąd nieskazitelne, alabastrowe czoło przecinała głęboka sznyta ciągnąca się do jednej z cienkich, czarnych brwi.

- Che – prychnął krótko, siadając na zamkniętym sedesie. Miał ochotę tylko na to, by siedzieć w ciszy i powoli pozbywać się obrazów z dzieciństwa, które uparcie zatruły mu myśli.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć, jebany starcze? – westchnął, odchylając głowę do tyłu. – Nienawidzę księży. Wsadźcie sobie waszą wiarę w dupę, bo gdyby Bóg istniał, to życie nie byłoby takie popierdolone.

Przymknął oczy. Ci wszyscy naiwni wierni byli tacy irytujący. Pewni, że we wszystkim Bóg im pomoże, uratuje,0kiedy tak naprawdę nic sami nie robili.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś sam taki byłem.

Zaśmiał się w duchu, przypominając sobie jak jeszcze dziesięć lat temu modlił się i czekał na kogoś, kto by mu pomógł. Żałosne. Wysłuchała go jedynie matka, która przypłaciła ten błąd życiem.

Powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc, po czym skrzywił się z irytacją. Teraz naprawdę miał ochotę zapalić.

Stojący przed drzwiami Tiedoll z obawą nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Miał nadzieję, że Kanda nie zrobi już nic głupiego. Póki co sytuacja się uspokoiła, ale później musiał z nim porozmawiać. I to poważnie. Poszedł do sypialni, zostawiając bruneta w spokoju. Poprzednie kłótnie aż za dobrze nauczyły go, że z kłopoty z nim najlepiej rozwiązuje się, kiedy ochłonie.

***

Gdy obudził się i zauważył, że jest w pokoju, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, był więcej niż zaskoczony. Allen powoli zamrugał, po czym zaczął rozglądać się po słabo oświetlonym wnętrzu. Białe ściany, drzwi z szybką na górze. Jedno krzesło na cienkich, metalowych nóżkach. Łóżko, na którym leżał i stojak z kroplówką podłączoną do ramienia.

- Co do… - wymamrotał. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumieniem.

- Czemu jestem… - zaczął, natychmiast urywając, gdy nieprzyjemne wspomnienia dały o sobie znać. Opadł głębiej w pościel. Miał ochotę zniknąć. Wszystko, by nie czuć upokorzenia i wstydu.

- Nie rycz, głupku!

Drgnął nerwowo, słysząc głos proboszcza. Złapał za kołdrę i szybko nasunął ją sobie na głowę, mając nadzieje, że Crossowi nie będzie się chciało go odkrywać.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, daj mi spać!

Mężczyzna stojący przy oknie westchnął ze zdenerwowaniem.

- To, że się zakryłeś, nie sprawi, że znikniesz – warknął, podchodząc do łóżka. Złapał za brzeg kołdry i zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnął w dół. Allen podniósł na niego zirytowane, znudzone spojrzenie.

- Dałbyś mi spokój… - mruknął, zakrywając się z powrotem. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek na jakikolwiek temat. Czuł, że gdyby wspomniano mu nawet o pogodzie, będącej najbardziej neutralnym i nudnym tematem pod słońcem, rozpłakałby się albo zaczął wrzeszczeć. Chciał posiedzieć sam w spokoju.

- Rób co chcesz – rzucił Marian, wychodząc z pokoju. Allen dobrze wiedział, że cała ta złość była na pokaz. Spędził w towarzystwie proboszcza wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wiedzieć, że ukrywa opiekuńcze odruchy i tym podobne. Mimo wszystko, ciągle go to w jakimś stopniu przerażało…

- Allen!

„Kto znowu…" – albinos niechętnie wyjrzał spod kołdry. Na progu szpitalnego pokoju stał nie kto inny, a Lenalee.

- Tak się martwiłam! – krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach. – Kiedy proboszcz Cross zadzwonił, myślałam, że… że…

Rzuciła się na niego, ściskając mocno. Przez chwilę Walker miał wrażenie, iż się dusi. Kiedy zaczął się wyrywać, ciemnowłosa rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej.

- Co się stało? – spytała, wycierając twarz. – Wiem tylko, że trafiłeś do szpitala, mocno krwawiąc, ale nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć dlaczego.

Chłopak zamrugał, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To nic. Pośliznąłem się pod prysznicem… - szybko wymyślił wiarygodną wymówkę. Lenalee najwidoczniej w nią uwierzyła, bo tylko znów przytuliła chłopaka i zaczęła powtarzać:

- Musisz być ostrożniejszy…

Walker uznał, że Lee musi swoje odsiedzieć, po czym pójdzie i nie będzie mu już zawracać głowy. Oparł brodę o jej ramię, czekając aż go puści. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał zaskoczone:

- Allen, czy ty płaczesz?

- Och?

Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że dziewczyna istotnie miała rację. Dziwne, nawet nie poczuł, kiedy łzy zebrały mu się w kącikach oczu. Jedno było pewne – teraz niczym nie zatrzymywane spływały mu policzkach słonymi strużkami, mocząc koszulkę Lenalee. Zanim się zorientował, zaszlochał cichutko.

%3Sp>- Ćśś… - mruknęła Lee, lekko głaszcząc go po głowie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Hm…?

Odsunęła się od Allena i sięgnęła ręką do kieszeni.

- Wybacz, brat dzwoni – szepnęła, odbierając telefon. – Rety, czego chcesz?

Niebieskooki przez chwilę obserwował jak z sekundy na sekundę Lee robi się coraz bardziej wściekła.

- Że co? Ale nie mogę! Przestań mną kontrolować, zostanę tutaj tak długo jak chcę! Nie obchodzi mnie to!

- Lenalee…

- Jezu, jaki on jest irytujący – warknęła dziewczyna, wrzucając komórkę do torebki. – Potrzebujesz mnie tutaj? Bo jak tak, to zostanę! Tylko mój brat, no wiesz sam jaki on jest.

Chłopak szybko otarł twarz rękawem, po czym słabo się zaśmiał.

- Już dobrze… Dziękuję – rzucił z niepewnym uśmiechem.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała z zadowoleniem dziewczyna – Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc. Odwiedzę cię później, dobrze? – spytała, zbierając się do wyjścia.

- Będzie mi miło.

Leu pomachała mu na pożegnanie.

- Do zobaczenia – rzuciła, zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Allen westchnął, zamykając oczy. Chyba czuł się trochę lepiej…

***

Zgodnie z tym co przewidział wcześniej, Cross przyszedł do niego po pewnym czasie. Wydawał się jeszcze bardziej poirytowany. Tylko patrzeć, kiedy wybuchnie.

- Dodatkowy kłopot… - mamrotał, sięgając do kieszeni po papierosa – Ja pierdolę…

Walker spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Coś się stało, księże proboszczu?

Marian odwrócił wzrok, najwyraźniej nie mogąc spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy.

- Lenalee nie żyje.

_Each morning I prayed_

_My mirror displayed, my disgrace_

_From the anger, bruised upon my face_

_Dragged through the halls_

_Your cycle re-born_

_Lost your grip on life_

A/N: pamiętajcie, że autorki żywią się komentarzami. Nie dajcie nam umrzeć z głodu _"_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

4 część yahoo! Cieszycie się? (*cisza*) taaakkk... dziękujemy tym, którzy się odezwali i zostawili komentarz...

Obudziło go szuranie po linoleum i miarowy klekot wózka. Kuchenkowa sprawnie nacisnęła łokciem klamkę, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

- Kolacja – rzuciła neutralnym, znudzonym głosem. Spod kołdry wystawał tylko czubek białej głowy.

- Nie jestem głodny – burknął Allen, nawet się nie podnosząc. Nie miał na nic ochoty. Czuł, że nawet gdyby się zmusił do przełknięcia czegokolwiek, zaraz wszystko by zwrócił.

- Jak chcesz – mruknęła bezemocjonalnie kobieta, zamykając drzwi. Pokój ponownie zalała ciemność. Chłopak nie miał nawet siły wstać i włączyć światła. Najpierw zgwałcił go jakiś sadysta, a potem dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciółka nie żyje. Po prostu cudownie. Odruchowo dotknął ręką strupów na policzku. Był więcej niż przekonany, że zostaną blizny. Obrócił się nerwowo, zatapiając twarz w poduszce. Chciał zasnąć i już się nie obudzić. Mieć całkowity spokój… Nie zwrócił uwagi na skrzypnięcie okna.

- Zimno – szepnął, przyciągając kolana do twarzy – Że też ktoś musiał otworzyć okno.  
Przygryzł wargę. Po paru sekundach trzęsienia się z zimna, zmusił się do wstania.  
- Durni ludzie – warknął. – Głupia kuchenkowa, głupi Kanda, głupi Cross, głupie wszystko. Czemu nie mogą mnie po prostu zostawić w spokoju?  
Kopnął z całej siły w ścianę.  
- Radziłbym ci tego nie robić, bo potem znowu będziesz ryczeć. Kretyn – rozległ się głos za nim.

Allen obrócił się nerwowo, potykając się. Zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków do tyłu, po czym upadł. Szybko zamrugał, podnosząc głowę. Tuż przed nim na jedynym krześle w pokoju, z nonszalancko założoną nogą na nogę, siedział nie kto inny a Kanda. Chłopak nie był pewien, ale brunet wydawał się mieć dziwny wyraz twarzy. Pomieszanie irytacji z czymś jeszcze.

- Nie siedź na tej podłodze, bo ci dupa odmarznie – burknął, rzucając mu rozeźlone spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Walker zmarszczył brwi, wstając na nogi.

- A ty co tu robisz? – spytał. Z jednej strony był zaskoczony wizytą. Z drugiej czuł strach. Kto wie do czego jeszcze był zdolny Kanda?

- Nie można już chcieć pogadać? - uśmiechnął się Yuu, eksponując śnieżnobiałe zęby. - Z tego, co wiem to wolny kraj.  
Wplótł palce między włosy, po czym powoli przesunął0dłoń w bok lekko je przeczesując. Powtórzył tą czynność kilka razy, po czym wstał i zrobił parę kroków do przodu.  
- Czy naprawdę jestem taki straszny? - zaśmiał się lekko, widząc przerażone spojrzenie Allena. Uklęknął koło białowłosego, następnie objął go, mocno przyciągając do siebie.  
- Nie chcę żebyś się mnie bał.  
- Jakoś tego po twoim zachowaniu nie widzę! Dlaczego mi to robisz, ty skurwielu! – wykrzyczał Walker, dławiąc się łzami. – Nigdy nie prosiłem, żebyś się do mnie zbliżał! Nigdy nie prosiłem nikogo, ani ciebie, ani Crossa, ani…  
Przerwał, widząc jak twarz czarnowłosego powoli zbliża się do jego.  
- Baka Moyashi – szepnął Kanda – Ludzie nie są doskonali, a ja… - zawahał się – nie potrafię kochać cię bardziej niż to robię.

Błękitno-szare oczy Allena rozszerzyły się w szoku, a chłopak gwałtownie zesztywniał w uścisku Kandy. Tylko łzy cichutko sunęły mu po policzkach, niczym nie powstrzymywane.

- Kłamiesz – zdołał w końcu wydusić Walker, zaczynając się szarpać – Kłamiesz!Silne ramiona pewnie przytrzymały go w miejscu.

- Moyashi…

- Nie! Zostaw mnie! – chłopak gwałtownie obrócił głowę na bok, gdy Yuu pochylił się, chcąc go pocałować. Po chwili poczuł jak usta bruneta delikatnie zderzają się z jego policzkiem.

- Masz niesamowicie delikatną, aksamitną skórę. Tak przypominającą porcelanę, że czasami zastanawiam się, czy za moment się nie roztrzaska. Lecz dopóki tak się nie stanie, pragnę móc ją cały czas dotykać. Jeśli miałaby popękać, to ja powinienum być osobą za to odpowiedzialną.  
- O czym ty mówisz?! Jesteś świrem! Idź się leczyć, byle daleko ode mnie!  
Kanda zaśmiał się pod nosem, mrużąc przy tym lekko oczy.  
- Oczywiście, że jestem chory. Tak bardzo, że do końca życia, w każdym jego momencie będę myśleć tylko o tobie i o tym jak bardzo chciałbym cię mieć przy sobie. Bądź więc grzeczny i chociaż raz przestań się tak rzucać. Wolałbym nie krzywdzić cię po zaraz kolejny.

- Więc zostaw mnie w spokoju! Słyszysz?! – szarpnął się, chcąc uwolnić ręce. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej… nienawiści w stosunku do jakiejkolwiek osoby.

- Ćśś… - szepnął mu do ucha Kanda, lekko głaszcząc po śnieżnobiałych włosach. Czując się bezsilnym, Allen oparł czoło o jego ramię, szlochając niekontrolowanie.

- Nienawidzę cię… - wymamrotał, przełykając łzy – Nienawidzę…

Yuu chwycił go za brodę, zmuszając, by podniósł głowę. Przycisnął usta do jego w niemal desperackim pocałunku. Walker nie miał siły go zatrzymać, gdy wdarł się dalej, znacząc swoje terytorium. Dopiero, kiedy Kanda przerwał, chłopak poczuł gorzki smak na języku. Ze złym przeczuciem spojrzał w półprzymknięte, ciemne oczy bruneta. Nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice upewniły go w podejrzeniach.

- Co brałeś zanim tu przyszedłeś? – spytał, chociaż znał już odpowiedz. Chłopak tylko leciutko się uśmiechnął, z nienaturalną delikatnością całując go w czoło.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, moja śnieżna księżniczko – zmarszczył brwi, najwidoczniej zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Co ty na to, żebym został twoim księciem? Zabrałbym cię ze sobą do Japonii, daleko od tego jebanego Crossa.  
Allen drgnął lekko. Może i proboszcz był złośliwym, gnębiącym go starcem, ale Kanda nie miał prawa się na ten temat w ten sposób wypowiadać.  
- Jak śmiesz tak o nim mówić? Nic o nim nie wiesz, gdyby nie on to prawdopodobnie byłbym już martwy!  
Zamilkł, słysząc histeryczny śmiech bruneta.  
- Ależ oczywiście. Kto by nie uratował swojej ukochanej zabawki. Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile wysiłku musiałby włożyć w znalezienie kolejnej kurwy? Nie wszyscy są tacy naiwni jak ty.

Albinos zamrugał, rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał, choć czuł, że wolałby nie znać odpowiedzi.

Kanda na chwilę zamknął oczy, a gdy je z powrotem otworzył, Allen dostrzegł w tęczówkach iskry gniewu.

- Kiedykolwiek dokładniej przyglądałeś się zawartości szafki w łazience Crossa? – jego głos był chłodny, opanowany.

Walker pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Po co miałbym to robić? Ostatnio widziałem farbę do włosów i…

- Puste opakowania po silnych tabletkach nasennych i wazelina. Mówi ci to coś?

- Ja… - zaczął niepewnie Allen, ale Yuu natychmiast mu przerwał.

- Rżnął cię co najmniej od kilku miesięcy, ty mały idioto! – syknął z tak przerażającą nienawiścią, że Walker mimowolnie zaczął się trząść jak osika.

- Hm… Kanda? – mruknął cicho, opuszczając głowę.  
Czarnowłosy przez chwilę obserwował jak z brody ministranta ścieka parę przezroczystych łez.  
- Tak, moyashi? – spytał, odgarniając włosy z twarzy Allena. Poczuł jak ściska go serce. We wzroku białowłosego było coś, co sprawiło, że zaczął żałować, iż nie może cofnąć wszystkiego, co przed chwilą powiedział.  
- Jeśli tak bardzo mnie kochasz, to mnie zabij. Przynajmniej raz wyśwyadcz mi jakąś przysługę, zamiast po prostu się mną bawić.  
- Że co? – potrząsnął Walkerem z całej siły. – Nie pieprz głupot, moyashi.

Albinos parsknął suchym śmiechem. Łzy zaczęły szybciej staczać się po jego twarzy.

- I to mówi ktoś, kto się naćpał, a wcześniej mnie zgwałcił. Nie mam już nawet prawa decydować co zrobić z własnym życiem?!

Kanda prychnął krótko, chwytając w dłonie twarz Allena.

- I to ma być bohater, który zawsze mówił;o parciu do przodu… - zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na chłopaka z dezaprobatą. Walker zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedział, z niewiadomego powodu czując dziwną nostalgię. Zupełnie jakby przypomniano mu o czymś ważnym. Czymś co dawno stracił. Obietnicy?

Twarz bruneta nagle się wygładziła. Znikła z niej cała irytacja i gniew. Tylko oczy – tylko w nich, zamroczonych efektami narkotyku, płonęło coś dziwnego. Coś jednocześnie pięknego i przerażające w intensywności. Naga emocja w jej pierwotnym znaczeniu.

- To nieważne – szepnął, lekko przyciągając do siebie twarz Walkera. Allen nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale nawet nie pomyślał o opieraniu się. Ich usta spotkały się w niemal nieistniejącym pocałunku.

- Znalazłem go! – rozległ się krzyk, a chwilę później ktoś włączył światło.  
Białowłosy poczuł jak uderza mocno plecami w podłogę. Stojący nad nim Kanda wpatrywał się z przerażeniem przed siebie.  
- Co się dzieje? – szepnął Allen sam do siebie. Zdezorientowany obserwował jak nieznajomi mu mężczyźni chwytają Yuu i brutalnie wyprowadzają za drzwi. Był pewny, że brunet krzyczał coś przy tym, lecz był zbyt zszokowany, żeby dotarło do niego co. Wstał, chwiejąc się lekko. Dopiero wtedy zauważył obecność Crossa. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Jak po tym wszystkim ten pieprzony starzec śmiał się mu pokazać na oczy?

Marian obrócił głowę, spoglądając na Allena. Gwałtownie zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc do albinosa. Zanim chłopak zdążył się uchylić, chwycił go za ramiona i spytał z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym w głosie gniewem:

- Zrobił ci coś?

Walker zamrugał, ledwo czując, że jego ciało zaczęło się trząść.

- Ja… ja… - zaczął, nie mogąc skończyć zdania.

Twarz proboszcza powoli wykrzywiła się w zrozumieniu.

- Co ten skurwysyn ci nakłamał? – warknął, potrząsając chłopakiem – Odpowiedz mi, Allen!

- PUSZCZAJ MNIE, JEBANY PEDOFILU! – wrzasnął nagle Walker, wyrywając się z uścisku zaskoczonego Crossa. Kompletnie nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, zaślepiony przez emocje, wybiegł ze szpitalnego pokoju.

Po drodze czuł jak losowe osoby spoglądały na niego zdziwione. Parę pielęgniarek krzyczało, kilka chciało go zatrzymać. Z dziwnie dużą jak na niego prędkością wyminął ich wszystkich. Wybiegł ze szpitala.  
- Pieprzeni kłamcy! Nienawidzę was, nienawidzę – poczuł jak jego szpitalne ubranie przemaka. Deszcz był w tej chwili dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował. Tak samo jak cały tłum ludzi chętnych do wykorzystywania go.  
- Po raz kolejny cieszę się, że sierociniec jest tak blisko kościoła – westchnął.  
Rzeczywiście po pięciu minutach biegu był już na miejscu. Podszedł do płotu i niezdarnie się na niego wdrapał. Oczywiście często zdarzało mu się w ten sposób przechodzić, ale nigdy jak padało.  
- Cholera – syknął próbując sięgnąć palcami parapetu. Kiedy już mu się udało, podciągnął się jedną ręką, a drugą uchylił nie domykające się okno. Szybko wślizgnął się do pokoju. Jak najciszej otworzył swoją szafę, po czym wyjął z niej połowę ubrań. Przebrał się w pierwsze lepsze, a resztę wrzucił do znalezionego przy łóżku worka.

Tak samo bezszelestnie i niezauważenie jak wszedł, Allen wydostał się z sierocińca.

- Głupi deszcz… - mruknął, naciągając kaptur na głowę. Przerzucił sobie worek przez ramię, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Nie miał właściwie konkretnego celu. Szedł przed siebie, jak niosły go nogi. Nie myśląc o niczym. Tylko on i deszcz pieszczący uszy delikatną symfonią. Pusta ulica. Idealna sceneria dla zabłąkanej, cierpiącej duszy, pełnej niepewności.

Nagle chłopak poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

- Allen?

Podskoczył lekko z zaskoczenia. Obrócił głowę, stając twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, a Komuim Lee.

- Co robisz w taką pogod599 na zewnątrz? – Lee zmarszczył brwi, osłaniając go parasolem.

Walker spuścił wzrok, usilnie wbijając spojrzenie w mokry chodnik.

- To długa historia.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Chodź ze mną do domu, napijesz się ciepłej herbaty.

Tylko tyle. Żadnych pytań. Allen był mu w duchu bardzo wdzięczny.

***

- Dawno mnie tutaj nie było – stwierdził Walker, odkładając kubek z herbatą. Rzeczywiście Lenalee rzadko kiedy zapraszała go do siebie. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, ponieważ nie chciała wysłuchiwać narzekań brata, albo może po prostu wolała przebywać na świeżym powietrzu. Cokolwiek to było, Allenowi trudno było to do końca zrozumieć. Gdyby miał taki duży i czysty dom zapewne przebywałby w nim tak często jak to możliwe.  
- Wszystko w porządku, Allen? Wyglądałeś na zmartwionego – Komui uśmiechnął się ciepło, kładąc na stole talerz z kanapkami. Usiadł naprzeciwko ministranta, mając nadzieje, że uda się mu wyciągnąć z Allena, co dokładnie się stało.  
- Oczywiście panie Lee, po prostu chciałem się przejść.  
- Ze spakowanymi wszystkimi ubraniami, po zmroku i to jeszcze w deszcz?  
Niebieskooki nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie miał zamiaru spowiadać się, zwłaszcza komuś, kto właśnie stracił siostrę.  
- Wiesz, Lenalee często opowiadała mi o tobie. Nigdy nie słyszałam żeby z takim entuzjazmem mówiła o kimkolwiek. Musiała uważać cię za prawdziwego przyjaciela.  
Czarnowłosy przerwa, sięgając po jedną z kanapek.  
- Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, Lenalee nie chciałaby, żebyś się zamartwiał. I gdziekolwiek teraz się znajduje, zapewne nas obserwuje – tutaj rzucił Walkerowi ostre spojrzenie. – A jako jej brat zakazuję ci zasmucania jej! Tak więc pozbieraj się i żyj dalej!  
Błękitnooki kiwnął głową. Oczywiście nie chciał żeby czarnowłosa dziewczyna cierpiała, z drugiej strony, co mógł zrobić? To nie była jego wina, że wszyscy się na niego uwzięli. Nie może przecież powiedzieć sobie „żyj dalej" i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim.

Sięgnął po kubek, który odstawił chwilę temu, oplatając go palcami. Herbata nie zdążyła jeszcze zupełnie wystygnąć – przyjemnie grzał w dłonie. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się z Komuim i wmawiać mu, że wszystko nie było takie proste jak sobie wymyślił. Wybrał więc inny temat dla podtrzymania rozmowy.

- Niech mi pan powie… - zaczął, zastanawiając się jak ułożyć pytanie, by nie urazić Komui'ego – Jak to się stało, że Lenalee…? Nikt nie powiedział mi nic konkretnego…

Mężczyzna poprawił okulary, który powoli zjeżdżały mu z nosa, po czym wygodniej usiadł w fotelu. Jego twarz wyraźnie stężała, przywodząc na myśl teatralną maskę, mającą za zadanie ukryć emocje aktora.

- Mówi ci coś pseudonim Milenijny Hrabia? – spytał. Walker pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Pierwsze słyszę.

Lee westchnął krótko.

- Nikt nie wie jakie kierują nim motywy, kiedy wybiera ofiarę. Właściwie zostawia tylko jeden znak rozpoznawczy: wycina na czole ofiary siedem krzyży – wyjaśnił.

- Dziwne – skwitował krótko Allen, upijając łyk herbaty.

– To wszystko? – dodał, widząc dziwną minę bruneta.  
- Nie, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz – Komui urwał, zastanawiając się, czy powinien mówić dalej – Prawdopodobnie… nie jestem pewny, co do Lenalee, ale…  
- Tak?  
To wszystko Allenowi się zdecydowanie nie podobało. Lee najwyraźniej nie chciał mu o czymś powiedzieć. O czymś, co prawdopodobnie było bardzo ważne.  
- Ponoć gwałci wszystkie swoje ofiary.

Walker zakrztusił się własną śliną.

- C-co?! – wydusił, kiedy znów mógł mówić. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie widać było szok i niedowierzanie. Komui wydał się mocniej zapaść w swoim fotelu. Jego milczenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Chłopak bezwiednie wplótł palce obu dłoni we włosy, opuszczając głowę. Gwałciciel i seryjny morderca w jednym… Bardzo brzydko kojarzyło mu się to z pewną osobą… Szczerze mówiąc nie byłby bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby to właśnie ON okazał się sprawcą. Póki co nie było co dywagować na ten temat.

- Lenalee była zbyt dumna i waleczna, by pozwolić na coś takiego. Jestem tego pewien – podniósł wzrok. W jego oczach błyszczało niezłomne przekonanie, że tak właśnie było. Lee uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz.

Spojrzał na zegarek.

- Ojej już późno… Może tu dzisiaj przenocujesz? Nie chciałbym, żebyś szedł gdziekolwiek w tę ciemność i deszcz…

- Nie trzeba, naprawdę – zaczął błękitnooki, lecz widząc mordercze spojrzenie Lee, natychmiast zmienił zdanie. – No skoro pan tak nalega, to mogę zostać.  
Nim się obejrzał, znalazł się w sypialni gościnnej. Nie wiadomo skąd w jego rękach znalazła się piżama, a na nogach miękkie, różowe bambosze, które najprawdopodobniej należały kiedyś do Lenalee.  
- Reny, wcale nie jest tak ciemno – burknął kładąc się na łóżku.

Przez chwilę przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. W końcu zastygł, leżąc na plecach i wpatrując się w gładki sufit.

- Czemu ja… - mruknął bez wyraźnej przyczyny, zasłaniając oczy ręką. Westchnął krótko, powoli zasypiając.

***

Wściekłe uderzenie w zimny kamień rozeszło się pustym echem. Więzień zaklął siarczyście, szarpiąc kraty celi. Gdy te po raz kolejny tego wieczoru nie ustąpiły, siadł z rozmachem na pryczy. Oparł dłonie na kolanach, ciężko łapiąc powietrze. Był na siebie wściekły. Wściekły jak nigdy dotąd. Jakim cudem mógł dać się tak łatwo złapać?! Co teraz myślał o nim Allen…? Prawdopodobnie nic dobrego, z resztą… od początku nie miał na jego temat dobrego zdania. Kanda po prostu schrzanił sprawę i jakkolwiek, by to nie bolało jego dumy, musiał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że tak właśnie było. Lekko uniósł głowę, przyglądając się równym czarno-białym pasom więziennego uniformu. Zaśmiał się sucho, bez cienia wesołości.

- Zupełnie jak z taniego romansidła… - mruknął pod nosem, opierając się plecami o ścianę – No pięknie… To takie… cliché… - dodał sam do siebie z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Kątem oka spojrzał za okno. Wyraźny, okrągły księżyc rozświetlał ciemną wstęgę nieba srebrnym blaskiem. Brunet westchnął krótko.

- Słodkich snów, księżniczko.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

A/N: Autorki żywią się komentarzami. Nawet najbardziej banalnymi.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: czy ktoś w ogóle to czyta...?

- Hej, śpiąca królewno… - cichy głos powoli budził chłopaka.

- Mmm… jeszcze chwilę… Yuu… - mruknął Allen, wciąż zawieszony na granicy snu i jawy. Mocniej wtulił głowę w poduszkę. Kąciki jego ust były delikatnie uniesione do góry. „Chyba ma miły sen" – stwierdził w myślach Komui, dając Walkerowi jeszcze pospać. Starszy Lee po cichu poszedł do kuchni, przygotowując śniadanie. Zapach jedzenia niebawem wyciągnął albinosa z łóżka. Klapiąc nagimi stopami po panelach i płytkach, wszedł do pomieszczenia, przecierając oczy.  
- Dzień dobry, Allen – rzucił wesoło Komui, przerywając mieszanie w sporym garnku ustawionym na kuchence gazowej.

- Mmm, dobry… - mruknął chłopak, ziewając krótko. Lee musiał przyznać, że w za dużej piżamie, z nieporządną aureolą śnieżnobiałych kosmyków dookoła twarzy wyglądał naprawdę słodko.

- Siadaj – rzucił, nalewając Walkerowi zacierek na mleku. Ministrant momentalnie się ożywił, rzucając mężczyźnie wdzięczny uśmiech.

- Masz może jakieś plany, co do tego gdzie będziesz mieszkać? Z tego, co widzę nie masz zamiaru wracać do sierocińca.  
- Nie zastanawiałem się jeszcze nad tym – mruknął Allen, odstawiając pustą miskę. Spuścił głowę, czekając na krzyk bruneta. Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło, a jedyną rzeczą jaką usłyszał był dźwięk stawianego na drewnie szkła.  
- Możesz zamieszczać tutaj przez jakiś czas – westchnął Komui, dolewając białowłosemu mleka. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebym mógł się zajmować tobą zwłaszcza, że Lenalee… już tutaj nie mieszka.

- Dziękuję – powiedział krótko Walker. Nie było potrzeba więcej słów.

- A właśnie… - zaczął nagle Komui, rzucając Allenowi zaciekawione spojrzenie – Co to za „Yuu", o którym mówiłeś przez sen? To jakieś japońskie danie? – lekko przekrzywił głowę w pytającym geście.

- S-słucham? – wydukał chłopak. Lee nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że człowiek może się zaczerwienić w tak rekordowym tempie – T-to nic! – odsunął zamaszyście krzesło, wstając. Zanim Komui zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, wybiegł do pokoju gościnnego, jakby goniło go stado wygłodniałych wilków. Mężczyzna zamrugał, drapiąc się w potylicę.

- Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

***

- Przeklęty Kanda, nawet we śnie mnie prześladuje – warknął błękitnooki, przemierzając miasto. Zirytowany nie patrzył przed siebie, wpadając co jakiś czas na kogoś.  
- Co my tutaj mamy? – wyjął z kieszeni kartkę. Nie mogąc usiedzieć w pokoju zbyt długo, postanowił pójść do sklepu ku uciesze Komui'ego. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że lista zakupów będzie taka długa.  
- Najpierw kupię gazetę – stwierdził po paru sekundach.

Z nabytą prasą i brązową torebką z jabłkami, powoli ruszył dalej przed siebie. „Ciekawe jak na dłuższą metę będzie wyglądało życie z Komuim…" – zastanawiał się, gryząc owoc. Mniam. Soczyste. Oblizał usta z soku, przystając. Zrządzeniem losu (a może sprawcą było okropne wyczucie kierunku albinosa) znalazł się w pobliżu miejskiego więzienia. Smutny, szary budynek szczerzył zęby krat wstawionych w okna. Miejsce wydzielało aurę zaduchu i zepsucia, odpychając przechodniów. Allen poczuł jak dreszcz przebiega mu po plecach – przypuszczał, że wystarczyłoby może kilka dni, a jego zdrowie psychiczne zostałoby poważnie nadszarpnięte. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy zupełnie szalony i absurdalny pomysł. Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył ku bramie.

- A dlaczego nie – szepnął do siebie. W takim miejscu mógł spokojnie porozmawiać z Kandą, będąc świadom, że ten nie może mu nic zrobić. Przy okazji widok głodzonego, uwięzionego bruneta zdecydowanie poprawi mu humor.  
- Zemsta jest słodka, Kanda – mruknął prawie radośnie, gdy zaprowadzono go do odpowiedniej celi. Zaciekawionym wzrokiem omiótł całe pomieszczenie, zatrzymując go na postaci siedzącego w kącie czarnowłosego. Zrobił parę kroków, chcąc przyjrzeć mu się dobrze.

Yuu prezentował się dość mizernie w pomiętym więziennym uniformie. Biała gumka gdzieś zniknęła, pozwalając włosom rozlać się atramentową smugą na jego ramionach. Z nogami podkulonymi pod siebie i głową opartą na zimnym kamieniu ściany wyglądał jak bezbronne dziecko. Walkerowi przez chwilę zrobiło się go żal. Już miał szturchnąć Kandę, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, gdy ten lekko obrócił głowę, przyglądając mu się z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

- Moyashi? Co ty tu robisz? – zmarszczył brwi, po czym wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć policzka albinosa. Nim jego palce zderzyły się z jasną skórą, Allen cofnął się do tyłu jak dzikie zwierzę.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – rzucił, po czym zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

- Che, nie musiałeś tutaj przychodzić. Głupi moyashi. Możesz w każdej chwili sobie pójść i szczerze mówiąc, bardzo bym sobie tego życzył.

Walker przez chwilę chciał rzucić jakąś złośliwą uwagę, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie miał przecież zamiaru kłócić się z Kandą, tylko normalnie porozmawiać.

„O ile z nim w ogóle się da" – dodał w myślach.

- Cóż… - zaczął, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po karku. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Yuu nawet na niego nie patrzył, wbijając wzrok w ścianę. Allen westchnął krótko.

- Mam pytanie i chciałbym… nie. Żądam, żebyś mi na nie odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą – powiedział z wymuszoną stanowczością. Nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w towarzystwie bruneta. Kanda lekko obrócił głowę, unosząc jedną brew. Jego ciemne oczy były skierowane prosto na albinosa. Chłopak dyskretnie przełknął ślinę.

- Czy ty… czy…

- Po prostu wyduś to z siebie. Nie mam całego dnia, żeby słuchać twojego jąkania.

O ironio i kto to mówił… Facet zamknięty w więziennej celi. Ha. Allen westchnął krótko, odganiając od siebie paradoksalność sytuacji.

- Czy to ty zabiłeś Lenalee? – spytał w końcu. Czekając na odpowiedź, czuł, że lekko drżą mu dłonie, które mimowolnie zacisnął w pięści.

- Lenalee? – brunet spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – A tą rozwydrzoną dziwkę co nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, niż przyklejanie się do ciebie jak rzep… Zdechła? Quelle galere, mademoiselle moyashi. Ale jeśli chciałeś mnie zaprosić na pogrzeb, to zauważ, że jestem chwilowo niedysponowany – uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, widząc zdezorientowaną i jednocześnie wściekłą minę Allena. Używanie nieznanych komuś języków było jedną z tych rzeczy, którą lubił najbardziej. Zwłaszcza, że cokolwiek by nie powiedział i tak każdy uzna to za obrazę. Tutaj odnotował, iż dziewięć lat spędzonych z Tiedollem, wysłuchując jak od czasu do czasu mówił po francusku, w końcu do czegoś się przydało.

Albinos zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

- Jesteś najbardziej nieznoś… zaraz… co ty robisz? – Walker urwał wpół zdania, widząc jak Kanda podnosi się z ziemi i podchodzi do niego spokojnym krokiem.

- Co ty sobie myślałeś, przychodząc tutaj? – brunet zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie poirytowany – Że przywitam cię z otwartymi ramionami i obsypię kwiatami? Wydawało ci się może, że nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć, a twój widok natychmiast ukoi moje skołatane nerwy? Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz, moyashi?

Allen poczuł jak dotyka plecami ściany. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął się cofać.

- Jeśli wydaje ci się, że wszystko skończy się pięknie jak w pieprzonej baśni, to jesteś w cholernym błędzie – Yuu szybkim ruchem chwycił go za ramiona, przyciągając do siebie. Walker mógłby przysiąc, że na chwilę stanęło mu serce, gdy Kanda lekko pochylił głowę, rzucając mu poirytowane i jednocześnie zapierające dech spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

- Jesteś takim idiotą, że aż ciężko w to uwierzyć – mówił. Allen mógł tylko z zafascynowaniem obserwować zmianę odcieni jego tęczówek.

- Mimo wszystko… - przygryzł lekko wargę. Gdy otworzył znowu usta, wydobyło się z nich krótkie prychnięcie.

- Trzymaj się daleko od Crossa – mruknął tylko, puszczając go i odsuwając się do tyłu.

- Koniec odwiedzin! – Allen jak przez mgłę usłyszał głos więziennego strażnika, który w chwilę później pojawił się u wejścia celi.

***

- „Trzymaj się daleko od Crossa." Pff… kto mu dał prawo mówić mi, co mam robić?

Niebieskooki westchnął cicho, przekładając siatkę z zakupami do drugiej ręki. Zdecydowanie był rozczarowany wizytą u Kandy. Idąc do niego miał nadzieje, że dowie się czegoś. Tymczasem wyszedł z więzienia z równie małą wiedzą jak przy wchodzeniu. Sam nie wiedział, czy Yuu naprawdę nie wiedział nic o zabójstwie Lenalee, czy po prostu kłamał. Po sposobie w jakim mówił o dziewczynie można było wywnioskować jedynie, że jej naprawdę nienawidził. Ale nie żeby była ona jakimś wyjątkiem.

- Szlag – warknął Allen, kopiąc leżący mu na drodze kubek po coli. Zirytowany stwierdził, iż resztki napoju wylały mu się na buta.

- Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy to on ją zabił czy nie – przymknął oczy – I czy Cross naprawdę… cholera, to się robi coraz bardziej skomplikowane.

Pogrążony w zdecydowanie niewesołych myślach zerknął na miejski zegar umieszczony na słupie. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał właśnie zaczynała się msza, co znaczyło, że plebania stała pusta. Walker przyspieszył kroku, zmieniając kierunek. Zamierzał trochę pogrzebać w szafce proboszcza…

***

Faktycznie w budynku nikogo nie było. „Ha, ciągle chowa klucz pod wycieraczką…" – pomyślał z zadowoleniem albinos, wchodząc do środka. Nie zamierzając spędzić tam więcej czasu niż potrzeba, skierował się prosto do sypialni Mariana, gdzie jak przypuszczał, powinien znaleźć jakieś dowody. Zakładając, że Kanda nie kłamał, a tego nie mógł być pewien. Położył zakupy na nocnej szafce, po czym kucnął i wysunął dolną szufladę. Nic nadzwyczajnego – modlitewnik, wysłużony egzemplarz Biblii, obrazki dla dzieci… Zajrzał do kolejnej przegrody.

- Teczki? A po co Crossowi te… - zaczął Allen, ale gdy zajrzał do środka, natychmiast umilkł. W tekturowych opakowaniach znajdowały się grube pliki pisemek dla dorosłych. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

- Hmmm… - mruknął chłopak, siadając na chwilę na podłodze. Czuł się trochę zawiedziony, że niczego nie znalazł – znaczyło to ni mniej ni więcej, że Yuu go okłamał, a to zabolało. Już miał wstać i wyjść, gdy jego wzrok przykuł z pozoru nieważny detal. Górna szuflada wyglądała na szeroką, a w środku było zdecydowanie mniej miejsca.

- Czyżby… - Walker ponownie ją wysunął, opróżniając ze świerszczyków. Ostrożnie zapukał w drewno – jego uszu dobiegł głuchy pogłos. Podwójne dno. Ostrożnie podważył cienki kawałek deseczki. Pod spodem znajdowało się kilka dziwnych podłużnych urządzeń i gruba biała koperta.

- O Boże… - jęknął chłopak, gdy dotarło do niego, że małe urządzonka na które patrzy to wibratory. Ostrożnie, by żadnego nie dotknąć, chwycił kopertę. Zanim ją otworzył, zauważył, że drżą mu ręce. „Raz kozie śmierć" – pomyślał, zaglądając do środka. Był niemal przekonany, że na chwilę stanęło mu serce. Wszystko było aż nadto jasne. Kanda nie kłamał, a zdjęcia z żółtymi cyframi dqt w rogu brutalnie to potwierdzały. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem zdołał się zmusić, by schować wszystko z powrotem na miejsce i opuścić plebanię, nim skończyła się msza. Wiedział tylko, że jeśli nie będzie czegoś robił, zaraz się rozpłacze.

- Nie wierzę w to. Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, nie wierzę – powtarzał coraz głośniej. Przez to wszystko nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął biec. Nie wykluczał, że parę zdziwionych osób zaczęło go wołać, kilka innych o mały włos, a by się z nim zderzyło. Kogo jednak obchodzili naiwni ludzie, żyjący sobie spokojnie w domach, nie mających zielonego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę w tym mieście się działo. Żaden z nich nie traktował Milenijnego Hrabię poważniej, niż z reguły traktuje się zwykłą plotkę.

Pozwalał nieść się nogom w przypadkowym kierunku. Pęd powietrza sucho szumiał mu w uszach, stopy wydawały się takie lekkie. Zupełnie jakby wcale nie dotykał chodnika.

- Hej, chłopcze! – krzyk i nagłe zderzenie z czymś solidnym oprzytomniły albinosa.

- Nic ci nie jest? – poczuł jak czyjaś ręka pewnie zaciska mu się na ramieniu, uspokajając rozkołysany krajobraz. Walker potrząsnął krtko głową, poczym zamrugał, by lepiej przyjrzeć się osobie, która mu pomogła.

- Czego chcesz? – warknął, nie najlepiej panując nad własnymi emocjami. Froi Tiedoll, prawny opiekun Kandy i przyjaciel Crossa był jednym z ostatnich, których miał ochotę spotkać.

- Młodzi ludzie w tych czasach, kompletny brak szacunku do starszych – Allen zacisnął usta, słysząc tą uwagę.

- Spytałem się czego chcesz, nie prosiłem o komentarz – burknął coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Nie potrzebował słyszeć czegoś takiego od kogoś kto nie dosyć, że go nie znał, to na dodatek wychował gwałciciela podejrzanego o zabójstwo Lenalee. Z jakiej racji miałby szanować osobę, która przysporzyła mu tyle problemów?

- Jak widzę nic ciekawego – dodał po chwili – Skoro tak, to zapewne mogę już sobie pójść.

- Poczekaj – rzucił ksiądz, wzmacniając uścisk na ramieniu Walkera – Chciałbym z tobą… porozmawiać – staruszek zmarszczył brwi, rzucając chłopakowi spojrzenie pełne prośby.

Albinos pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, tłumiąc pełen sarkazmu śmiech, który chciał wyrwać się z jego gardła.

- Porozmawiać? A o czym? – przekrzywił lekko głowę, pukając pojedynczym palcem w brodę, jakby się zamyślił – Ach wiem… - zaczął znów, nie dając Tiedollowi dojść do słowa – Może masz ochotę, żebym opowiedział ci ze szczegółami, co zrobił mi Kanda? Co mówił i jak się zachowywał, kiedy odwiedziłem go w celi? A może chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie Cross trzyma moje… jakby to ująć… zdjęcia z jego specjalnie zaaranżowanych nocnych sesji?

Froi zamrugał, powoli rozluźniając uchwyt.

- O czym ty…?

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłem na tyle głupi, żeby odwiedzić tego drania. Ten pieprzony idiota zasługuje, by gnić w więzieniu do końca swojego życia. Na pewno nie powinienem był mu współczuć. Cholera! A jeśli Cross jeszcze raz do mnie podejdzie, to pożałuje! Oboje powinni smażyć się w piekle, kurwa mać!

Tiedoll otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz po chwili zamknął je, nie wiedząc dokładnie, jak zareagować. Z tego co mu opowiadano i co widział, Allen nie był osobą, która normalnie przeklinałaby na wszystko. Wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze wyobrażał sobie chłopaka jako spokojnego, grzecznego ministranta, chętnego do pomocy, o nie znikającym uśmiechu.

Froi widocznie się zachmurzył.

- Jeśli Marian ci coś zrobił, to czemu po prostu nie pójdziesz na policję? – spytał z jak najbardziej poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Walker zamrugał zdezorientowany. Oczywiście. Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Zwiesił głowę, przyglądając się swoim butom.

- Ale ja jestem głupi… - mruknął cicho. Przecież pierwszą rzeczą, którą powinien był zrobić po znalezieniu dowodów, było właśnie to. Tiedoll westchnął krótko, opiekuńczym gestem głaszcząc chłopaka po głowie.

- Jestem przyjacielem Mariana, ale jeśli zrobił coś tak ohydnego, jak mówisz, to na pewno nie wezmę jego strony. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię na posterunek.

Allen kiwnął głową na znak zgody, podnosząc wzrok.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał tylko.

***

- Eee…

Przygryzł wargę. O ile chwilę temu wiedział dokładnie, co powiedzieć, to teraz czuł, że jeśli tylko otworzy usta najprawdopodobniej albo zwymiotuje, albo zacznie mamrotać bez sensu.

- Uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zaśmiał się histerycznie w duchu, słysząc te słowa. Oczywiście, że nie będzie dobrze, dlaczego miałoby być? Nawet jeśli powie policji, co Cross mu zrobił to i tak nie cofnie czasu.

Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, zaciskając palce na materiale spodni. Siedzący naprzeciwko stolika policjant wydawał się całkiem sympatyczny. Jak dobry ojciec. Nie popędzał Allena, co albinos jak najbardziej doceniał. W końcu zdecydował się zacząć.

- Proboszcz Cross… pan wie, że jestem… byłem… - poprawił się, upewniając w swojej decyzji - … ministrantem w naszej parafii?

Mężczyzna przytaknął. W końcu chodził do kościoła i widział chłopaka, kiedy pomagał podczas mszy. Ciężko byłoby go zapomnieć – przecież nikt inny w jego wieku nie miał całkiem białych włosów.

- Jestem sierotą i… - zaciął się na chwilę, na zmianę rozluźniając i zaciskając pięści. Przełknął ślinę.

- Często nocowałem na parafii… - lekko zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając – No i Yuu mi ostatnio powiedział… to znaczy, Kanda! Nie ma mowy, żebym nazwał go po imieniu! No i… ja… poszedłem… i byłem w szpitalu… to jego wina! – Walker nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zaczął bełkotać bez sensu – Szafka proboszcza ma podwójne dno… ten stary pedofil ma kolekcję wibratorów! – urwał na chwilę, mrugając zawzięcie. Trzęsły mu się ręce, a policjant wyglądał na co najmniej zaskoczonego. Allen lekko zgarbił się na krześle, obejmując ramionami drżące ciało.

- Niech pan zajrzy… - spuścił wzrok, najwidoczniej odzyskując trochę trzeźwości umysłu – Do koperty schowanej pod fałszywym dnem górnej szuflady… w sypialni proboszcza…

Mężczyzna splótł razem palce dłoni, przez chwilę wpatrując się w chłopaka.

- Nie martw się, sprawdzimy – powiedział, posyłając w stronę Walkera lekki uśmiech – Zaufaj nam.

Allen podniósł wzrok. W kącikach jego tęczówek nieśmiale migotały drobniutkie iskierki nadziei. Dziwne… czuł się tak… lekko…

- Wsadźcie go do paki. Na jak długo się da – wyrzucił jednym tchem.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł czuć się szczęśliwym w takiej chwili. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał o tym wszystkim i co najważniejsze jakby zapomniał o śmierci Lenalee. Szybko jednak mentalnie się spoliczkował. Przecież właśnie tego chciałaby czarnowłosa, czyż nie? A skoro tak to powinien teraz po prostu się pozbierać i żyć dalej.

- Dzięki… Kanda – mruknął pod nosem.


End file.
